


The deep darkness is getting longer

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minhyuk is an ahole first, Multi, No penetration, OFC - Freeform, Sanha cries ;( just a bit, Sanha is a baby, Smut but just a bit, Sub Yoon Sanha, dom everyone else, handjob, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Apocalypse forced sanha to run away from his apartment to save himself. He's hurt, but fighting for his life when an infected human tries to kill him. He can't defend himself, but luckily someone does it for him.OrAstro's five members take Sanha to their group of survivors and treat him reeeaallly well
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Yoon Sanha & Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Kudos: 94





	The deep darkness is getting longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my Sanha x everyone fic. I wrote this at night so💀 i’m sorry if there’s any mistakes.
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

Sanha ran away, his face twisted in pain. Or agony. It was a better adjective to picture how he felt. The place he had slept last night was far behind his back, somewhere in there. He must've ran for hours. 

The world had ended a while ago. The killing virus spread around the whole planet like a flour thrown up in the air, going everywhere. 

Sanha had been one of the luckier ones. He didn't know how many people were left on this planet, he still hadn't seen anyone. 

He had just been watching tv and eating happily, when the emergency call came. The news reporters had been both panicking and they hurriedly explained the situation, before infected animals and humans got inside their studio, and Sanha had watched as they were bitten and finally turned to something monstreous. He had stayed frozen in that position, the noodles in his mouth unchewn before he had scrambled up, dropped everything he had in his hands and looked around to see anything he could use as a weapon, but he hadn't even had time to get two steps forward. A scream had made its way out of his throat as his door got discolated and atleast three zombies got inside. 

He had screamed his lungs out, fear and panick filling his mind completely. The infected humans, zombies, had crawled towards him. They looked absolutely horrifying. Their bodies were ripped open, black blood pouring out from cuts that hadn't stopped bleeding yet. They were alive but dead at the same time.

Sanha's heart had hammered so hard. He had ran to his balcony door, forcefully ran through it and climbed over the railing, dropping himself down just as one of the zombies had attacked him.

It had felt funny in his stomach, that kind of funny that would've made Sanha giggle if it wasn't for the situation. The 'funny' part hadn't lasted long before he had landed on the ground, his legs hitting it way too hard and his knee giving up. A scream of agony almost got out, but he managed to shut himself up before it as tears had ran down his face. His legs hurt so much, so damn much, his butt too, but he hadn't had time to stop. His right knee had throbbed hard, blinding pain going through his body in waves. Sanha had scrambled up and ran away, tears falling down.

After days of hiding Sanha knew some of the hacks. He had to be quiet, as quiet as possible. The zombies, no matter what kind of zombie they were, could hear you and find you. If he bled, they would find him. Sanha's wounds had already stopped bleeding, but the one on his side was really deep. It definitely needed stitches but the situation couldn't give him them. Grocery stores were full of food but he had to be careful when visiting one, it could be full of zombies. Sanha hadn't had the courage to go in to any shop.

Sanha stopped just for a moment to lean against a wall and calm his breathing down. His clothes were shredded from the sharp pieces of glass of his balcony door and from all the crawling he had done to get away with smaller entraces. He was probably really dirty too, but Sanha didn't want to see it.

The weather was merciless.

During the day the temperature went up to somewhere around 34-40 celcius. It was the reward of not stopping climate change early enough. But when the night came, the temperature fell down to 10-15 celsius. 

Sanha closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed. His throat begged for water, for any liquid, but he couldn't give anything. He tried to comb his hands through his hair but it was so dirty of all the mud and tangled up, that he couldn't. Sanha wasn't a pretty scene to see.

Why was Sanha alive? Why? Were his parents alive? Probably not. Sanha had just been lucky enough to be able to escape. But he didn't know which one was better; staying alive or dying.

Sanha forced himself to continue, his stomach grumbling loudly and his tired, weak body protesting. He had to do the most work with his left leg as his right one was probably broken and had a huge cut. Every single step hurt him, and Sanha had to bite his lip to keep the sounds in. 

He made his way towards the next street. His plan was to continue through the night, even if it was dangerous. The zombies had really good nightsight, Sanha had really bad. 

He continued his journey, his head thumbing with headache and his knee sending more and more pain up to his brains. It sucked, it sucked so bad. He was hurt, cold, scared, hungry, thirsty, sad and so alone.

Just as Sanha was about to climb over a low fence, he heard growling. He froze and looked around.

There was an infencted dog or a wolf, walking around the area. Sanha pressed himself against the fence and wall quickly, a sharp part of the fence cutting straight to his arm. Sanha hissed in pain before he pressed his hand against his mouth, staring at the wolf and holding his breath.

Nothing happened for the next few minutes, the wolf just stared at where Sanha was hiding, before it continued its journey. Sanha let out the breath he had held in before he started climbing up the fence. He managed to push himself up carefully, making each step while biting on his tongue to keep his attention away from the pain in his knee. Sanha heaved himself over the fence and jumped down mostly to his left leg, but he had to support with right too. It hurt so much that tears rose to his eyes again, and Sanha gasped for air as he tried to calm down.

He continued forward as the red sun slowly disappeared, making everything dark and black. Sanha became really paranoid, he kept on seeing shadows and people everywhere around him and it made him panick. There was no one, but he thought someone was right beside him.

Sanha still continued. He had no other ways to stay alive.

Hours changed, streets were left back, Sanha became weaker and hungrier. Black dots danced in his eyes and he had to stop in order to stay conscious. If he blacked out now, he would never wake up. 

Something growled behind him. Sanha turned around way too quickly and he lost his balance, his tired body giving out. He fell on the ground and tried to immediately get up, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He just wanted to go back to his old life.

It was an infected dog again. Sanha tried to stand up, but he couldn't. So he scrambled backwards, looking around frantically to find anything to use against the dog.

The dog neared him all the time, saliva dropping from its mouth. The neck of that dog had been ripped out, and Sanha saw the huge vein hanging out of that hole on his neck, yet the dog was alive. The dog growled loudly.

Sanha felt his eyes moistening up from all the fear that was spinning in his head now. It was pure fear, panic and pain all together, messing up with his head. He was going to die. He was going to die.

"P-please..." Sanha whispered to the dog that was now only few steps away from him. Two steps for human, but one jump for the dog.

Sanha closed his eyes, not wanting to see the dog as he would get bitten. It was quiet for a while, only Sanha's quiet sniffles breaking it. 

Claws scratched the pavement, loud growl ripped through the air and Sanha screamed, screamed as loud as he could while protecting his head with his hands and waiting for the bite.

But it never came.

Sanha sobbed and slowly opened his eyes, only to see the dog dead right in front of him. He screamed again and scrambled backwards.

"Shh, don't scream."

Sanha startled and looked up to see a man with a bat. The bat had barber wire wrapped around its top part, and it looked really painful and bloody.

"D-don't come closer." Sanha stuttered out, scrambling yet again backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man continued, taking a step forward, which made Sanha back up again.

"I said don't come closer!"

The man stopped, and slowly placed the bat on the cold pavememt before straightening and holding his hands up.

"I don't have anything to hurt you. I just want to help you."

"Are you infected?" Sanha asked him, his heart racing. He wouldn't be fooled.

"No? I killed the dog, remember?" The man said, and sighed.

True. 

"Okay. Can you help? I can't get up and i really need to go," Sanha asked the man.

The man lifted his brow, a smug smile on his lips.  
"You need to go?"

"Yeah?" 

"I don't think you're going anywhere alone." 

"Just- Just fucking help me up." Sanha hissed. 

The man snorted and then offered Sanha his muscular, thick hand. He took it and tried to stand up, but this body refused to do so.

"Shit!" Sanha hissed. His knee hurt a lot.

"You can't get up?" The man asked.

"Yes i can, just- give me a second."

Sanha gathered his strength and pulled himself up, hissing in pain before almost falling back. The man quickly grabbed him.

"Are you hurt?" 

"Why do you care?" Sanha asked back.

"I just saved your life, idiot. I think you owe me."

Sanha sighed. The man was right, he did owe him.

"It's just my knee. The only large cut i have on me is on my side, these others are just small." 

"Alright. Let's go."

"Where?" Sanha asked the man. He was confused.

"I'm bringing you with me. We're going back to where i came from." The man said.

"Wait- Where? Who who are you? I don't even know you, this could be a trap."

"I'm Bin. But since it's so short everyone calls me ny my whole name, Moon Bin. What about you?" The man asked as he let Sanha wrap his hand around Moonbin's shoulder.

"Sanha."

"Just Sanha?"

"Yoon Sanha."

The man chuckled.  
"Nice to meet you, Sanha. Now, let's begin our journey, shouldn't we?" 

Sanha nodded, and began taking careful steps, his face twisted in pain every time.

"Does your knee hurt that much?"

"No." Sanha lied, Moonbin's hand heavy around his waist.

His vision began to swim, black dots appearing in front of his eyes. He really felt like falling asleep or throwing up. Or both.

"-ha? Sanha?" Moonbin's voice got even farer away. It sounded like Sanha was inside a soundproof room.

His vision got even messier and he passed out.

————

"What are you doing, Moonbin?" You can't just bring someone here! He can be dangerous!" Sanha heard someone shout as he regained his consciousness.

"He's more words than bite, Minhyuk. Calm down."

That was Moonbin. He had gotten used to the voice.

"How do you know?" A new voice joined. It was a lot lower than Minhyuk's.

"You should've seen him. He was crying and screaming when i saved him."

Oh damn. Was he? Sanha felt embarrassed, but he kept on playing 'dead'.

"That means nothing."

"He looked so afraid! He didn't want me to come closer and literally scrambled back. He couldn't even stand up!" Moonbin yelled. It hurt Sanha's ears.

Silence.

"So i should've really left him there to die, huh? You all should know better than that!"

Sanha winced at Moonbin's tone. It was so loud and didn't help Sanha with his headache at all.

"Looks like he's awake." Someone said.

Sanha opened his eyes, only to see five men standing in front of him. They were inside some house. It was dark, but not too dark.

"Good morning, or should i said night?" Moonbin smiled at him.

"Hi..." Sanha mumbled, trying to sit up. Moonbin gently helped him.  
"Did i- Did i sleep for long?" Sanha asked him.

"No. We just arrived here, about ten minutes ago. I apologize, my yelling probably woke you up."

Sanha just shook his head. He felt really shy, because the five other men he had never seen were all staring at him.

"I think he looks more than capable to stand up, Moonbin."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Minhyuk. Shut up. You don't know shit." Moonbin hissed.

Sanha bit his lower lip, not enjoying this situation at all.

"I think it would be better if i just left." He said to Moonbin, who stopped.

"What? Are you serious?"

Sanha nodded, feeling ashamed.

"No. You're staying here, and Myungjun will take a look of your cuts and especially your knee. It's probably pretty bad."

"Is he hurt?" A new one asked.

"Yeah. He is." Moonbin said, sighing.

The one who had asked about him quietly walked to him, smiling gently.

"Hi. I'm Myungjun. Who are you?"

Sanha looked up to him with wide eyes. Did Myungjun accept him?

"I'm Sanha."

"Hi, Sanha. Can you tell me where you are hurt?" Myungjun's voice was really soft, softer than the blanket Sanha had had back in his apartment.

"My uhh, my knee. It might be broken or something. I'm not sure. And then my side, it has a cut, and my ankle too."

Myungjun nodded.  
"Jinwoo, can you give me scissors?"

Sanha flinched.  
"Why? What for?"

"So i can cut your pants. If we try to get them off it will hurt you, this is way easier."

Sanha then nodded, relaxing. Myungjun wouldn't hurt him.

The cold metal of the scissors made Sanha have chicken skin.

"Yeah, it's definitely broken. What did you do?" Myungjun asked.

"Jumped down from my balcony."

"How high was it?"

"Fourth floor."

"God, that's so stupid. Why would you do that?" Myungjun asked.

"It was either jumping down or getting eaten." Sanha said, shrugging.

Myungjun nodded.

"Alright. Show me your side."

Sanha took off the ripped shirt he had, and shivered. It wasn't too cold inside the house, but he still was.

"Okay. I'll stitch that up. Your ankle doesn't need stitches."

Myungjun pulled on a pair of gloves and gently smiled at Sanha, cleaning the area with disinfection liquid. Myungjun leaned towards him to start stitching the wound up. Sanha kept on biting his lip.

"How did you get to the point where Moonbin found you?" Myungjun asked, probably to distract him.

"When the outbreak came, i ran through my balcony door, jumped down and then started running away. Or walking. I've just been moving around since that, so i have no idea what day is it."

"Have you eaten?" A new voice asked him. Sanha turned to look at the short man, before shaking his head.

"At all?" 

Sanha shook his head again.

"Dongmin, please get him food and water." The man asked the other man with the low voice.

"Alright. Your side is done, i'll bandage the rest of your cuts and put a brace on your knee." Myungjun said, taking off his gloves and then starting putting bandages on him. 

"I'm Jinwoo. He's Minhyuk, Dongmin left to get you food. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me and taking me in." Sanha thanked him.

Jinwoo smiled.  
"No problem. We don't leave people to die, even if Minhyuk's an ass."

Sanha smiled.

"How old are you?" Moonbin asked.

"I'm 19." Sanha answered.

"Oh, you're so young. Good thing Moonbin found you." Myungjun said, smiling.  
"Come on, let's get you clean. And you need new clothes." He continued, smiling and holding a hand up.

Moonbin helped Sanha stand up, and the youngest took Myungjun's hand. The two of them helped Sanha stand up and start walking forward. They entered a bathroom, and Myungjun helped Sanha undress.

His cheeks were red with embarrassement and shame. Now wasn't the right time to be insecure, but Myungjun and Moonbin were both so pretty that it hurt.

Moonbin poured warm water on him, Myungjun starting to wash the dirt and dried blood gently away. Sanha let his eyes fall closed; that way he saved himself from the embarrassement. 

It felt so nice.

After being completely alone for days with dirt covering him, the touch of another human felt so good.

He knew nothing about Moonbin or Myungjun; in fact he knew nothing about any other human in here than himself. Yet he trusted them, yet their touch felt good. 

Yet Myungjun's smile was so soft, so kind, so loving just like his eyes, that it made Sanha melt.

"You have purple hair?" Moonbin asked, and Sanha just nodded.  
"It looks pretty." 

"But half of it is still brown. Come on Binnie, wash it so he can dress up. Sanha is cold." Myungjun scolded Moonbin with a smile on his face.

Sanha closed his eyes and let the two pairs of hands travel around his body and clean him.

"Done!" Myungjun's cheerful voice startled him, and Sanha opened his eyes as Moonbin wrapped a towel around Sanha's body.

His strong hands gently patted Sanha's now clean skin, the friction feeling good. Myungjun had left to get him clothes, and soon the said man came back.

"Today we have... a red hoodie with sweatpants!" Myungjun said, smiling.

"Dongmin and Moonbin will visit a store tomorrow so you'll get more clothes." Myungjun said and gave Sanha the clothes, including boxers.

Sanha stood up carefully, holding his left leg gently up before he put the boxers on, hissing when he had to stand on his right leg to get in the underwear.

"Alright. What if you sit down and i'll help you with your pants." Moonbin quickly said, and Sanha just sat down, pout forming on his lips out of habit.

Moonbin grinned at him and gently held Sanha's leg before sliding the sweatpants on. 

"Hands up!" The shortest among the three said, and Sanha obeyed. 

Myungjun put the hoodie on and reached forward with a brush to get Sanha's damp hair to control. Sanha just sat there and let Myungjun brush his hair.

"Look at you! You looks like a brand new Sanha!" Myungjun said after putting the brush down and taking a look of Sanha.

"Do i?" Sanha asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Definitely." Moonbin said, his voice a bit raspier now, as if his throat was dry.  
"You didn't tell us you looked this pretty."

Sanha blushed.

"You looked pretty intimidating with that dirty face and hair, not forgetting the blood and cuts. But you're just a cutie! Pastel purple hair, pouty lips and puffy cheeks! God!" Myungjun cooed, pinching Sanha's cheek.

Sanha just blushed harder and looked down at his hands.

"You're the one to say..." He muttered, feeling really shy suddenly.

Moonbin just smiled, and held out his hand.  
"Let's go. You need food."

Sanha took the hand and stood up, the three of them starting slowly walking to the room that Sanha assumed would be kitchen. 

The house they were in was in pretty good condition, but Sanha saw marks that looked way too much like dried blood on the cushions of the sofa. They arrived in the kitchen where the rest of them were sitting. Sanha felt shy under their heavy gazes and he tried to hide behind Myungjun, but the other just laughed and gently nudged him forward.  
"They don't bite unless you're into that. Go on, the food is for you."

Sanha walked to the table, his eyes on the floor and sat down. The food in front of him smelled so good. He hadn't had the chance to eat anything proper food, so he couldn't help but dive in and start eating the noodles.

"The purple hair really suits you."

Sanha looked up, the noodles still hanging from his mouth and stared at smiling Dongmin.

"Thanks." The said through the noodles, which really sounded more like 'fangs'.

Atleast three of them laughed, but Sanha was just drunk of the food that he just ate.

"So now he's gonna eat our food, use our clothes, drink our water and ruin our life." Minhyuk's icy cold voice made him stop eating, and he swallowed.

"Minhyuk." Came the stern voice of Jinwoo's.

"Seriously. And if someone attacks us, someone needs to protect him. He's gonna get us killed."

"I'm sorry." Sanha blurted out.

Jinwoo had been about to say something, but he just turned his gaze to Sanha.

"I'm sorry, i really am. I know what you mean. I really don't know why Moonbin even brought me here, i don't even know why i didn't die. I know this is hard for you and i will leave, i promise, because i know how hard it is to find medicines or food, and i'm not even worthy them." Sanha said, his voice wavering. 

He had been so selfish. How dared he accept all this love they had given him?

"No, Sanha, don't-" Moonbin started, but Sanha just cut him off.

"I'm so sorry. Really." Sanha said, suddenly feeling so open and vulnerable.

Anything Minhyuk said hadn't been too mean or insulting, nothing bad had happened, but Sanha felt so damn exhausted, that everything that had built inside his mind just exploded. All those feelings he had felt out there; fear, panick, agony, sadness, loneliness, anger, all that stuff just came out now that he could finally free them without being afraid of getting attacked. He actually felt safe now.

He wasn't alone anymore.

It was stupid to trust someones just by few hours of knowing, but the situation now was a little bit different than few months ago. They could be the only ones alive in whole South Korea, so what was there to lose? He would die anyways.

His eyes moistened and Sanha let his head hang low as the first hiccup left his mouth.

"Oh no, Sanha please don't cry-" Myungjun said, rushing to hug him.

Sanha started sobbing as the fat tears ran down his face, and he just leaned better against Myungjun's body.

"I'm so sorry." He said, his body rocking gently with the powerful sobs.

No one answered him, but Myungjun's tender hand started caressing Sanha's hair.

"Yeah, i think me and Minhyuk will have a moment of talk. Follow me." Jinwoo said, the two of them leaving the kitchen silently.

Sanha dried his cheeks with trembling hands, feeling even more ashamed now. 

"I think he's tired." Myungjun said, and Sanha couldn't disagree with him. He hadn't probably slept more than few hours since the apocalypse had started.

Someone's hands slid under his knees and back, and he was lifted up. Sanha leaned against the body of whoever held him, his nose picking up a really good scent. He liked this guy. The muscles against his side were well defined and hard, but really, really comfortable too. Did god make persons like this anymore?

Last tears ran down his tired face, his eyelids feeling reeeaaallly heavy. He felt something soft under him, and assuming it was a bed he let his body relax. The one who had carried him there was just about to leave when Sanha pried one eye open and quickly grabbed his hand. He saw Dongmin's warm but confused eyes stare at him.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to sleep alone." Sanha whispered.

Dongmin looked at someone at the door and then smiled.  
"I won't."

When Sanha felt the bed dip he let his eyes close again. A blanket fell over them, and Dongmin's warm body laid down right next to him. Sanha couldn't resist it; he snuggled closer to Dongmin. He could deal with the embarrassement tomorrow morning, but now he just wanted some hugs and sleep.

Last thing he did before falling asleep was pressing his cheek against Dongmin's chest and inhaling in the addictive scent.

————

Sanha woke up to sun shining to his eyes. He really didn't want to wake up yet, it was way too early. Atleast it felt like that.

He sat up and opened his eyes, taking in the room. Now that it wasn't dark anymore and he wasn't about to fall asleep he had the time to look around. The room was really simple; a bed, a chair and a table. Nothing more of less.

But Dongmin wasn't beside him anymore. The thought of him begging Dongmin to stay made his cheeks warm up, but he had been really scared, so who could blame him? No one. 

He stood up and stretched his body. It felt stiff and his muscles ached now that he had actually laid down and slept. Sanha limped out of the room, his ears picking up noise coming from some room. It was probably the kitchen. The brace he had on his knee helped with the pain, but it was still almost unbearable. His knee was broken, but there was no way he could get a plaster cast. So Sanha just had to endure it.

He walked forward, looking around in the house. Why did Minhyuk hate him? It felt really saddening. Sanha knew it wasn't easy to let walls down for a person who joined very quickly, heck, he had done that for these five men too. He saw Jinwoo sitting on a couch, talking to Minhyuk. Sanha had the time to appreciate his features now.

For what were they all this beautiful? They could be the last persons on this earth and they were the prettiest humans Sanha had ever seen.

He felt his heart do a flip, and he had to calm it down by closing his eyes for a while. Stupid gay heart.

"Oh, good morning Sanha!" Jinwoo greeted from the couch where he was sitting.

Sanha just opened his eyes, gave him a shy smile and a small bow, making the other laugh.

"Don't be so timid, it's okay." 

Sanha just blushed more and akwardly sat down on the armchair, feeling Minhyuk's eyes on him. He tried to look as small as possible so maybe Minhyuk could just... forget him.

"So, where are you originally from?" Jinwoo asked.

"Seoul. Born and raised." Sanha answered, smiling a bit.

"Oh? You're a city boy then" Jinwoo chuckled, smiling gently at him.

"Obviously." Minhyuk muttered, and Sanha bit his lower lip.

"Did you go to high school?" Jinwoo asked him.

"Yeah. I graduated last year." Sanha answered.

"What school?"

"Hanlim art school." 

"Oh, what kind of art do you do?" Jinwoo asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

"Oh i... i dance and sing. Or i danced and sang." Sanha answered, his cheeks reddening a bit.

"Really? Show us!" 

"Nooooo...." Sanha said, blushing furiously.

"Yes!" Jinwoo smiled.

"No...."

"Stop pressuring him, Jinwoo. He's injured." Myungjun appeared from kitchen and walked to them, ruffling Sanha's hair before pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

Everyone in the living room froze. Including Myungjun himself.

Red color crept on Sanha's whole face, and he just pressed his hands on his face to save himself from embarrassement. Myungjun started laughing and sat beside Sanha.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" Myungjun asked, looking at him. Sanha just shook his head.

"No, it just... surprised me."

It just surprised him because it had felt so good. A small, small peck, just a tiny bit of affection and it had felt like a kiss on his lips. 

Myungjun let his hand fall on Sanha's thigh where it started caressing the stiff muscle, and Sanha relaxed against the smaller man. The skin under Myungjun's palm, even if it was covered by clothing, tingled.

It was just so easy to trust someone like Myungjun. It was way too easy to be attracted to someone like Myungjun. He was so kind.

"Moonbin and Dongmin will go to few shops near us to get food and water and i'll go to pharmacy or a hospital with Jinwoo." Myungjun said.

"What will i do?" Minhyuk spoke up from his place in the corner.

"You'll stay here with Sanha." Myungjun said, his voice a bit stern but calm.

"What? Are you kidding me? No!" Minhyuk exclaimed.

"Yes Minhyuk, you will." Jinwoo said.

"Why do i have to babysit him?" Minhyuk whined.

"You're not babysitting him, Minhyuk. Sanha is injured and he can't help us, neither can he be left alone. So suck it up." Myungjun said, standing up as Dongmin and Moonbin entered the living room.

Minhyuk muttered something so quietly that no one could catch it, so the others just ignored him.

"We'll be leaving now. Take care of him well, Minhyuk." Moonbin said, smiling at Sanha before taking his bat and giving Dongmin the backpack.

The four of them left the space and disappeared behind the front door, and after the click of the door it became dead silent.

Sanha just bit his lower lip and his fingers fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. The silence was oppressive, and he wanted to get away, but it wouldn't do any good to their already cold relantionship.

"How old are you?" Sanha asked Minhyuk, hoping it to spark up conversation.

"None of your business." Minhyun answered coldly, but sat down on the sofa.

"Alright, i just... wanted to ask."

"Don't." Minhyuk glared at him.

After that it became silent again. It was annoying, why did Minhyuk act so meanly? Sanha had done nothing wrong. 

Seconds changed to another minute, that minute changed to another, that became five. That five became ten, that formed in to 20. 30. 40.

Minhyuk stood up and sighed, stretching his arms.  
He was muscular too. Sanha was a bit jealous. Minhyuk was about to leave, but Sanha spoke up:  
"Why do you hate me?" He asked.

Minhyuk stopped and turned around. 

"Because you're nothing but a spoiled brat, Sanha." 

"You don't even know anything about me!" Sanha stood up. How could Minhyuk call him spoiled brat?

"And i don't want to know you. I can see it, i can smell it. I don't know why the others seem to like you so much. You probably sucked Dongmin's dick last night. He has a thing for beautiful, cute and innocent boys like you."

Sanha felt disgusted.

"What the fuck? No i didn't! I don't do that shit!" Sanha yelled, his cheeks red with anger.

"Why are you blushing then? Why would you ask him to stay with you if you didn't want his dick?"

"Because i was fucking scared!" 

Minhyuk laughed.  
"In times like this we can't be scared, sweet Sanha. Man up. Don't be a pussy unless you want to be used like one." With that Minhyuk left the room, walking towards the front door.

What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?

Sanha was so mad, that he stood up despite his protesting knee and walked towards the front door too. He only saw red; who was Minhyuk to disrespect him like that?

That moment he didn't remember about the dangers outside, and seemed like neither did Minhyuk.

Sanha marched outside, looking around. He only saw forest everywhere around the house, which would be normally pretty odd, but now it made perfect sense. Farer away from city, farer away from possible infected dudes.

"Minhyuk!" Sanha yelled, turning to walk to left. 

He hissed with pain when he stepped a bit incorrectly, but it didn't stop him. He had beared that pain for over a week, he could bear it now.

"Minhyuk!" He yelled again, cursing under his breath after.

He looked around the forest, searching for Minhyuk's white t-shirt. First it was nowhere seen, but then he saw it.

Sanha sighed and continued towards the man. Must feel nice to be able to walk around normally without pain.

He neared Minhyuk from the back. The man had stopped to look around.

But Sanha's heart stopped.

There was an infected human creeping towards Minhyuk. How was it so quiet? Why didn't Minhyuk see it?

Sanha gasped and looked around. He took the first stick he saw before carefully, quietly following the infected human. It was hard to be able to stay in the pace of that zombie, but he managed with gritting his teeth together. 

When Sanha was close enough to the zombie, he struck the stick to the open wound on the back of the zombie. The zombie screeched, and Sanha did too.

The zombie turned around to look at Sanha, who stared at him back with wide eyes. It was silent for a second, before the infected human growled and started chasing Sanha.

Sanha turned around and started running and limping away as fast as he could, not caring if his knee hurt or not. Minhyuk was safe.

The zombie was a lot faster now that it could use all of its power. Sanha just run upper the small hill the forest had, circling around the trees to confuse the zombie. It did, but Sanha stepped on a wet branch and fell, giving the zombie full access on him now. It neared him fast, and Sanha's breath hitched. It was his end.

But the zombie fell down in front of him, almost touching Sanha. It was dead.

Sanha panted and stared at it with wide eyes before looking up. Minhyuk stared at him, holding a knife that was dripping dark violet blood.

"Why would you do that?" Minhyuk asked him quietly.

"Do what?" Sanha asked, trying to calm his racing heart down.

"Save me." 

"Why wouldn't i? You weren't going to notice it." 

"Sanha! Minhyuk! What are you doing outside?" Came Dongmin's shout.

The two of them turned to look to the direction the shout came from. The four men were walking back, hopefully with backpacks full of food.

"Being stupid." Minhyuk said to them, offering Sanha a hand.

Sanha stared at it for a moment before taking it and pulling himself up, whispering a quiet 'fuck' at the pain. Minhyuk glanced at him, and soon Sanha felt Minhyuk pick him up bridal style.

"Being stupid? Explain, please?" Jinwoo asked.

"Let's go inside first." Minhyuk muttered.

Sanha wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's neck carefully to not to squeeze too hard.

They made it inside, and Minhyuk put Sanha down on the sofa before looking away ashamedly, but he didn't move. He stood there, beside him, as if guarding him.

"Minhyuk? What's going on?" Myungjun asked.

"Me and Sanha fought, or more like, Sanha was being nice to me and i dick to him. After i said a lot of mean things i left outside and he followed me, but i hadn't seen a zombie and Sanha saved me. But the zombie got mad at him so he started running away before falling. Then i killed the zombie." Minhyuk said, avoiding everyone's eyes. 

Myungjun just sighed and massaged his temples.

"Okay. Minhyuk, apoligize to him."

"Not when you're here." Minhyuk said, crossing his hands on his chest.

"What? Why?" Myungjun asked, but Jinwoo just took his hand and gestured the other men to follow him upstairs.

When they were gone, Minhyuk sighed and sat on the sofa beside Sanha before turning to look at him.

Now that Sanha saw Minhyuk so close, he realised that the said man was really, really handsome just like the others. His eyebrows were powerful, creating a fierce look with his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Sanha." Minhyuk started.  
"I've been so mean. I thought you were a selfish idiot who just came here to live as we fed you and kept you alive, but when you saved me, i realised that you weren't. Because if you were you would't have saved me."

Sanha just shook his head at him.  
"It's okay. I totally get you." 

"You do?" Minhyuk asked.

"No. But let's pretend i do, so we don't have to talk about this again." Sanha smiled at Minhyuk and watched as the said man started smiling too.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. I forgive you, let's not remember anything you said or did in these two-ish days." Sanha said.

Minhyuk smiled widely at him before sitting closer to him.

"But one thing i said was true though." Minhyuk said, smiling gently.

"What?" Sanha asked.

"You're really beautiful and cute. And innocent."

Sanha blushed, looking away from the other man.

"You're not bad yourself either." He mumbled, blush on his cheeks. Minhyuk grinned widely.

"Damn, why did i hate you? You're adorable."

Sanha just blushed more and gasped when Minhyuk hugged him. He relaxed against the other male, feeling... safe again. 

Sanha and his habit of immediately falling for people.

"The war is over!" Myungjun's voice rang in the house as the four other men walked towards them.

"You're so stupid, Myungjun." Minhyuk muttered, not letting Sanha go. He just pulled Sanha closer to him.

"I'm older than you! Show respect!" Moonbin said, gasping dramatically. 

"You're older than everyone in here, Myungjun." Dongmin commented, cackling at Myungjun's glares.

"Atleast Sanha respects me, right?" Myungjun saying, turning to him.

"He's literally younger than everyone, he has to." Minhyuk said, sticking his tongue out.

Sanha just laughed, enjoying the happy moment.

"Sanha, how is your knee?" Myungjun asked.

Sanha shrugged, leaning back against Minhyuk. He really needed some closeness with other humans.

"We found stuff, and we can put a plaster cast on it, but it means putting your whole right leg in the cast. Is that okay?" Myungjun asked.

"It's better than without, it really hurts and it will probably keep bothering me. And i really want to walk around." 

Myungjun nodded.  
"Alright. Let's do it, then."

Sanha learned that Myungjun was a doctor before this. It explained how good the said male was with healing people. 

"Now let's wait until it's completely dry. Shouldn't be too long from now." Myungjun said, smiling and standing up.

Jinwoo sat beside Sanha, smiled gently at him and waited as Minhyuk left the room. What for? 

"What did Minhyuk say to you?" He asked, still smiling gently.

Sanha blushed and shook his head, speaking up:  
"I'd rather not talk about it. We agreed to leave it behind."

"Sanha, please, tell me." Jinwoo took his hand to his, older's thumbs caressing Sanha's palm.

Sanha shook his head again.

"I don't want to..."

"Please, Sanha."

Sanha sighed.  
"Okay. He said that i had sucked Dongmin's dick last night, because he liked boys like me." Sanha said, blushing furiously.

Everyone stopped breathing, except Sanha. He just sat there, arms crossed on his chest and a dark blush on his pale, squishy cheeks.

"Was he wrong though?" Came Dongmin's voice behind him and the sofa.

Sanha froze and gulped. Dongmin's hand started caressing Sanha's hair before it slid down his face, under his chin and tucked the younger's chin up, making Sanha look at him. Sanha stared Dongmin back to his eyes, the older's deep dark ones staring back at him.

"Hmm?" Dongmin hummed, and Sanha just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

"D-Dongmin?" Sanha asked, his voice a bit above whisper.

"What Minhyuk told you was correct, honey. And i'm pretty sure you have the hots for us, aren't i right?"

Sanha blushed even more as Dongmin's hand slid to his neck, and he had to swallow which caused his adam's apple blob against the older's hand.

"Don't you think we're all goodlooking, hmm? Isn't it your dream to have us all?" 

Sanha didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at Dongmin, mouth still open.

"Don't you want to be under me? Don't you want to be cuddled with Moonbin's strong, muscular arms around you waist? Don't you want to be manhandled by Minhyuk? Don't you want to be kissed gently by Myungjun? Don't you want to have Jinwoo there pinning you down and kissing your neck? Isn’t that what you want?"

Sanha gasped, and gulped again.

"Answer me, pretty boy." 

"Yes." That's all Sanha could say or do. 

Dongmin smirked, and bent down so his lips pressed against Sanha's.

It was weird but romantic, getting kissed by Dongmin with his face the other way around. But who cared about the angle if you could kiss?

Sanha closed his eyes and answered to the kiss more bravely, his hands reaching up to be linked behind Dongmin's neck. Dongmin's lips were smooth and plump against his own. Sanha bit down playfully on Dongmin's lower lip which made the other growl out, his tongue demanding entrance to Sanha's mouth. Which he gladly gave.

Suddenly a hand slid up his body under his shirt, making Sanha shudder. Fingers started playing with Sanha's nipples, making him gasp suddenly, that allowing Dongmin dominate his mouth even better. It wasn't long when lips were attached to his neck, starting gently sucking the skin. Sanha moaned and Dongmin freed his lips to let them both breathe. 

Dongmin took a gentle hold of Sanha's head and lifted it up to its correct position. Jinwoo smirked at him, his hands travelling under Sanha's shirt. When they pinched Sanha's right nipple, he let out a loud moan.

"Does that feel good, hmm?" Moonbin's lowered voice whispered to his ear before biting on it gently. 

Sanha could do nothing but nod and moan as someone bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck. Sanha saw Myungjyn from the corner of his eye and he blushed even more. Dongmin kept on caressing his hair. Sanha closed his eyed and let out a lewd moan, but when he felt someone tug down his pants, he opened them again. Minhyuk smirked at him, dangerous glint in his eyes when he took a hold of Sanha's already hard and leaking cock. When he stroked it for the first time, Sanha's eyes rolled back. 

Jinwoo lifted the t-shirt so up that he could get his mouth to Sanha's nipple, his warm tongue starting to lick it. Sanha moaned and felt the familiar heavy feeling build in his lower abdomen.

"Are you getting closer?" Moonbin whispered to his ear, and Sanha moaned as 'yes'.

"Good boy. Getting off just by this..."

Sanha mewled when Jinwoo bit his nipple and Minhyuk squeezed his cock harder while gently stroking it up and down. The pace wasn't too fast, it was more of a slow 'get the feeling' pace. Sanha bit his lower lip to keep the embarrassing sounds in. 

"Don't hold them; let them out. We all want to hear just how loud you can be." Moonbin whispered again, and Sanha moaned at the sound of Moonbin's voice and words.

"Minhyuk! God, don't stop" Sanha moaned, his eyes moistening with tears as the pleasure built up inside him.

Minhyuk squeezed the cock and started stroking it with a merciless pace. Sanha arched his back and moaned out so loud that the whole house echoed. Tears started running down his face as he begged for something that would bring relief.

"Please... please..." 

"Come on, cum for us. I know you can do it." Moonbin whispered, and for a while it was quiet, before Sanha's eyesight flashed white and he cummed with a loud moan.

His chest heaved and few last tears ran down his face as he gasped for air, lying there, five men watching him come down from his high.

"So pretty, so beautiful baby." Myungjun cooed, kissing his forehead.

Sanha blushed, and a small smile rose on his lips.

"God, you're so adorable." Jinwoo said, pinching Sanha's cheek.  
"So perfect for us."

Sanhas smiled even wider, and looked at them one after one, blush on his cheeks.

"Sanha, we would really want you to-" Jinwoo started, but Sanha just cut him off.

"Yes, i will become your boyfriend or whatever you were about to say." He said, cuddling Moonbin's hand better.

"Really?" Minhyuk asked.

"Yeah."


End file.
